wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Obrona Nestigrodu
Do pomieszczenia wbiegł zakłopotany Adept Administratum. Jego podwładni, znając tego typu sytuacje, od razu włączyli radiolatarnię i pokiwali przełożonemu. -Do najbliższych zakonów Astartes, prosimy o wsparcie obrony Imperialnego Świata. - Rzekł Adept Administratum do mikrofonu. Po niecałej godzinie, radiolatarnia otrzymała odpowiedź od samych Adeptus Astartes. Adept o mało nie oblał się herbatą, próbując jak najszybciej przekazać wieści. -Witajcie, jestem Osgil, dowódca 5 kompanii Imperialnych Pięści, w czym mogę pomóc? -Odpowiedział żołnierz w pancerzu wspomaganym. -No więc, Imperialna planeta prosi o wsparcie. -odpowiedział Adept -No dobrze, proszę podać namiary planety i stan obrońców. -Emm, no tak... Może się to panu nie spodobać... Jest nim... -jąkał się Izimil, jak było adeptowi na imię. -No kto, kto adepcie?! odrzekł zniecierpliwiony Osgil -Emm. Generał Lee Tarot. -rzekł zdenerwowany Adept -Emm, myślę że jednak sobie poradzi. -rzekł zdesperowany Astartes -Nie bądź dzieckiem kapitanie, obrona Imperium to obowiązek! - Odpowiedział zażenowany Izimil. -Ehh, zgoda, czy ma dostać jakieś posiłki, możemy je dostarczyć...- odpowiedział Kapitan -No, chciałbym, ale dostanie tylko niepełne regimenty do przegrupowania i wsparcie marynarki Admirała Cero...thumb|352px|ów Armada -Dlaczego, z czystej niechęci? -zapytał zdziwiony kapitan -Emm, powiedzieli że nie mają nic innego... -odpowiedział Adept. -myślę że to nie ja jestem dziecinny... -odpowiedział Kapitan Armada Nadlatuje Po niecałym tygodniu Armada przybyła do sektora. Z daleka było widać nomen est omen sporą flotę Nekronów. -Generale Lee, czy wszystko ok?! -Spytał kapitan piątej kompanii. -Tak, pijemy sobie właśnie herbatke z Nekronami, sadzimy kwiatki na cześć pokoju i ogólnie świętujemy... Jasne że nie! -Odpowiedział zdenerwowany Tarot. W tle było słychać wielki rumor żołnierzy. -Po co te nerwy, Generale? - Odpowiedział lekko skonfundowany kapitan. -Skoro wysyłamy priorytetowe prośby o pomoc, to po co zadawać pytania "czy wszystko dobrze"?! - Rzekł wyraźnie zdenerwowany generał. Po wyglądzie jego twarzy było widać że bynajmniej od miesiąca żył o herbacie i bez snu. -Dobra Dobra, jaka jest sytuacja, co z obroną, strefą zrzutu? -Bronimy się w Stolicy - Nestigrodzie, Nekroni zajęli wszystkie strategiczne cele, nie mamy żadnych czołgów bądź myśliwców. Strefa Lądowania, w mieście może okazać się ryzykowna dla mieszkańców i ich domostw! -Odpowiedział Lee -Jakieś inne pomysły? -Odpowiedział Osgil -Wioska, 5km od Stolicy, nie wykryliśmy sporej aktywności Nekronów, z 2-3 oddziały. -Jakieś inne informacje taktyczne? -Nekroni cały czas dostają posiłki, ich flota jest bardzo liczna, mają nawet to Kurhanocoś... -Dobrze więc, przygotować się do zrzutu. -Po czym Osgil rozłączył się. Lee zobaczył siebie w wyłączonym ekranie. -Wyglądam jak gówno czy tylko mi się wydaje? -Spytał siebie, choć usłyszał to Adiutant w pobliżu. -Naprawdę powinien się pan przespać. -Powiedział pomocnik opierający się o drewnianą futrynę drzwi wejściowych. -Naaah, skocz po herbatę i szlugi. -Odpowiedział mu optymistycznie Tarot. Lądowanie -Kapitanie, jakiś plan lądowania, jak i samej obrony tego świata? -Powiedział do Kapitana Kapelan. W oczach aż świeciła mu się wiara w wszechmocnego Imperatora. Żeby to było jedyne co mu się świeciło. Zbroja była tak wypolerowana że trzeba było zasłaniać oczy. Po cą ją tak wyczyścił, do dziś autor nie wie. -Lądowanie powinno przebiegać bez specjalnych niespodzianek, radary wykryły tylko 3 oddziały. -odpowiedział Osgil do swojego wiernego podkomendnego. -A dalej, musimy się dowiedzieć co Nekroni tu robią, nie bez powodu by zaatakowali ten mały świat... -Dodał Kapitan -Dobrze więc, przygotuje ludzi -Rzekł Kapelan, bojowo przygotowany na nadchodzącą wojnę. -Tu Kapitan do Astartes na Barce, nasz plan polega na wysłaniu drużyn Terminatorów, w miejsce lądowania, aby go zabezpieczyć. Dalej wchodzimy tam My i zabijemy każdego Xenos jaki się napatoczy. Czy to jasne? Na całej barce było słychać okrzyki, Kosmiczni Marines wkrótce dowiodą ile są warci! -A więc. Niechaj rozpocznie się rzeź! Teleportarium zaczęło błyskać niebieskawym światłem. Według mechanicus oznacza to że działa, czy w 100% nikt tego nie wie. thumb|400px|Kapelan walczący z Podłymi Xeno -Tu Crux I, możecie wysyłać lądowniki. Czekajcie... -po czym nastąpiła niezręczna cisza.- Potrzebne wspar... bzzz... -Co to za zakłócenia?! -rzekł zdezorientowany kapitan do dość niskiego technika. -Nie wiem, ale powinniśmy natychmiast im pomóc! -odpowiedział Kapelan stojący obok. -Wszyscy na lądowniki. -Rzekł dowódca barki Pierwsze machiny zostały wysłane, ale nadal nie wiadomo jaka jest sytuacja weteranów. -Kapitanie jesteśmy, co z wami? -Krzyczał Kapelan ................................... -Co jest do jasnej cholery! -powiedział sam do siebie. -Coś jest nie tak, Nekroni, zawsze jakieś sztuczki, tym wojny nie wygrają, o nie! -dodał kapelan Valki, bo tak mu było na imię. -Kapelanie... centrum... -Takie były ostatnie słowa kapitana, przed całkowitą utratą łączności. Wszyscy Astartes, jak na sygnał wstali i odbezpieczyli boltery. Szczekot zamków był wyjątkowo donośny. -Słyszeliście panowie, szturm na centrum! -powiedział do swoich ludzi Kapelan. Nekroni zdawali się wylewać z uliczek. Wielu żołnierzy w żółtych pancerzach zginęło w drodze aczkolwiek udało się dotrzeć do broniącego się kapitana. Przybycie kapelana chwilowo odepchnęło Nekronów. Ratusza broniła prawię setka żołnierzy oraz kilka wieżyczek. -Kapitanie! Nie strzelać! -Krzyczał kapelan, widząc swoich. -O cholera, nareszcie swój brat. -odpowiedział Osgil, opuszczając karabin. -Jakieś pomysły co dalej, ta wioska to rój nekronów! -spytał Kapelan swojego przełożonego. -Znaleźliśmy jakąś antenę radiową. Techmarine Rhas już się tym zajmuję, lecz może to trochę potrwać... -Nie, już skończyłem. -odpowiedział Techmarine, zaskakując obecnych. Zanosiło się na wielką walkę, a tu proszę. Taki ch*j. -Świetnie, mamy zasięg do barki? -Spytał kapitan. -Nie kapitanie, ale do Generała Tarota tak. -odpowiedział Rhas. Wielka antena na dachu ratusza zaczęła działać. Była zasilana ogromną ilością mocy, przez co Nekroni wiedzieli gdzie są ich przeciwnicy. -Emm kapitanie, wyczuwam Xenon, są blisko! -Powiedział Kronikarz. -Zatrzymajcie ich, Ja spróbuje się skontaktować z Lee! -odpowiedział Osgil -Halo, tu Lee, co z wami? -spytał generał, w międzyczasie zasłaniając zapalniczkę rękoma. I tak karmi raczysko płuc. Ale co tam. -Wioska nie była słabo broniona. Tu jest ich RÓJ! -krzyczał do ciekłokrystalicznego ekranu Astartes. -Dobra dobra, nie wciskaj mi że sobie nie poradzicie. A żeby wam pomóc to mam tylko Valkirię więc pozdrawiam. -Możecie ją użyć?! -Oczywiście że tak, jestem przecież generałem! -oznajmił z dumą Lee. -I jeszcze jedno, czy wiecie może czemu Nekroni tutaj przylecieli? -Ku*wa mać, spioła mi na spodnie spadła. A żeby to ch*j -przerwał ze szlugiem w ustach Tarot. -Lee! Odpowiedz! -No dobra. Chyba tak, w samym sercu Nestigrodu, znalazłem miecz, chyba Eldarski. -Odpowiedział patrząc na niego. -Co? -Kiedy w podziemiach zaatakowali mnie strażnicy, miecz dopowiedział mi co mam robić. -Artefakty... Obstawiam Tranzyta... -odpowiedział Osgil -Coś jeszcze, myślę że to naprawdę ważne, znaleźliśmy STC. Wygląda na konstrukcje jakiegoś potężnego wielkiego pancernika. -O cholera. Możecie się skontaktować z naszą flotą? -spytał Kapitan -Taa, wasze namiary? -Spytał -Centrum Wioski, poproś o wsparcie Thunderhawków. -Utrzymajcie się ile możecie! -Krzyknął Lee Astartes nareszcie ujrzeli Valkirie oraz Thunderhawki. Kiedy maszyna gwardii wypaliła cały zapas pocisków w Xenos, machiny Astartes zabrały ocalałych w kierunku miasta. STC Thunderhawki w porę przyleciały. Do, niepozornie nieważnej wioski wezwane zostały potężne Nekrońskie obeliski które z odlatujących żółtych Thunderhawkó miały zrobić latający złom. -Husky 1 do Husky 2, co robimy? -Spytał się pilot -Tu kapitan, może okazać się to ryzykowne, ale lecimy do Nestigrodu... -Się robi! -A i jeszcze jedno, poślijcie do piekła tylu ilu zdołacie! -Zrozumiano, Husky 2 bez odbioru. Po kilku minutach lotu, wszyscy ujrzeli ogrom armii Nekrońskiej pod bramami stolicy. Który głupiec marnuje tyle wojska na jakieś niespełna milionowe miasto? Mimo oblężenia, miasto wyglądało na żywe. Często gęsto widać było dźwigi remontujące zniszczone budynki, czy nawet fakt że komunikacja miejska była sprawna i punktualna. Restauracje czy kawiarnie wciąż pełne były żywych dusz którym artyleria straszna nie była. -Kapitanie... Pewien problem... Oberwaliśmy! -Krzyczał zdesperowany Pilot próbujący utrzymać machinę w powietrzu. -Tu Husky 2, co z wami?! -Tu kapitan, ignorujcie poprzedni rozkaz, lecimy prosto na fortece! A jednak przed Nekrońskim ostrzałem uciec się nie da. Z prawie kontrolowanego lądowania awaryjnego, Thunderhawk zmienił się w kometę zmierzającą w serce miasta. -Kapitanie!... Spadamy!... -Rozbijcie się w mieście, chce mieć was żywych! Maszyna rozbiła się o pobliską szkołę, robiąc przy tym spory huk. Tak wielki że dzieciaki zaczęły skakać ze szczęścia na ulicach. Oh wei. -No to ch*j, a mówiłem, a mówiłem! -Skomentował Lee który był o krok od zmiażdżenia przez Kanonierkę Astartes. -Wiesz, ja bym się bardziej przejął czy ktoś zginął, a nie zniszczoną budynkiem. -Powiedział Adiutantthumb|400px|Adiutant Generała Lee -Może, ale to nie byle jacy ludzie, tylko Astartes. Azbest im nie straszny! -Skończmy temat, i sprawdźmy co z nimi... Razem podbiegli do ruin szkoły, po czym wyłonił się Osgil. Kilka zadrapań i siniaków. Nic wielkiego. Dziwnym jest że robotnicy cieszyli się na widok nowej roboty. Ten uśmiech w sumie tłumaczy ich mocno czerwone oczy. A ludzie się dziwią czemu takie szczęście jest w tym mieście. -Miło pana widzieć Generale. -Mi również, potrzebne nam wsparcie, na gwałt. -Powoli, czy atakują nas?! -Jeszcze nie, ale od kilku godzin lecą na nas tylko małe bojówki. -Po kolei, co z znaleziskami? -STC wygląda na Gwiezdny Exodus. chyba... -odpowiedział Lee -Wygląda na bardzo potężny. hmm, to może być klucz dla Cadian, dać im odsapnąć. -Hmm, musimy go oddać w ręce Marsa, najszybciej jak się da! -Chciał bym, ale nie mamy żadnej łączności ze światem zewnętrznym, a marynarka jeszcze nie dotarła... -Cholera, a z Barką? -Chyba, ale nie mogę oddać tego wam, jedyne co możecie to zawiadomić Mechanicus... Kto te reguły wymyśla? -A co gdyby zdradzili, i oddali te plany Abaddonowi? -A Mechanicus nie zdradza? -Teraz jak mówisz, to muszę przyznać Ci rację... -Tu Kapitan Osgil do Barki Loki. Wyślijcie wiadomość do najbliższych Światów Kuźni, znaleźliśmy STC! -Tu Loki, przyjęliśmy, resztę kompanii wysyłamy do Nestigrodu! -Co tym razem zniszczycie? -zapytał zirytowany Lee -Będziesz to nam wypominał do końca życia? -Oczywiście, jeszcze mnie nie znacie? -Dobra dobra, inny temat... Nadal nie mamy wiadomości od Terminatorów... -Nie ma ich z wami? -No właśnie, cholera, nie... -A i jeszcze jedno, Valkiria jest mocno uszkodzona, amunicji mamy jak na lekarstwa, no i żadnych czołgów... -I prawdopodobnie gdyby nie te STC to byś dostał kilka niepełnych regimentów, bez żadnych czołgów, i nic z tych rzeczy... -Co za śmiecie... Wiedziałem... O zobaczymy... Wasz stołek jest zagrożony... -Powiedział Tarot, wyjmując paczkę fajek z tylnej kieszeni. -Zróbmy z Lee śmietnik dla pozostawionych regimentów, a niech ma, 100 ludzi bez broni... A wiesz co, już takie regimenty dostałem... -dodał -Hmm, chyba cię nie lubią, ale wiesz... Ja cię lubię! -Odpowiedział Osgil Problem... Duży problem... Orbita Planety -Tu Armada, jaki status Nestigrodu? -Spytał oficer marynarki wojennej o wdzięcznym imieniu Cero. Stał na czele małej grupy okrętów, choć mógłby dowodzić całą armadą. Czemu? Też zdążył podpaść przełożonym. Kiedy miał trzydzieści parę lat, podczas wojny z orkami, nie posłuchał swoich dowódców i swoim pancernikiem zaatakował grupę ciężkich okrętów wroga. Zdołał zaskoczyć praktycznie bezbronne statki i przejąć inicjatywę na orbicie. Wygrał lecz za niesubordynacje spotkał go gniew dowódców. Teraz ma ponad siedemdziesiąt lat, a i tak mu tego nie odpuścili. No cóż. -Witam Admirała, bardzo słaba, Nekroni oto... -Czekaj Lee, chyba mam zwidy. -Co się dzieje? -O cholera... Lee, macie przerąbane! -Oznajmił Cero -Dobra, wysyłam wszystko co mam, i lecę po pomoc! -dodał -Dobra, dobra. Co jest nie tak, a nie pieprzysz głupoty. -Emm, przyleciała flota Nekronów, i taka mała nie jest... -Admirale, tu Astropata, jutro powinniśmy wrócić! -Nareszcie dobre wieści. Lee... Powodzenia! -Dzięki. Może się przydać. -Dodał. Twarz admirała zniknęła z ekranu. Lee usiadł w fotelu i rozmyślał dlaczego akurat on znalazł się w takim piekle. Popatrzył na zegarek. 17:12. To już cztery minuty bez herbaty. Czas na następną. Centrum Administracyjne -Dzięki Imperatorowi, już jesteśmy! -powiedział oficer łącznikowy na mostku okrętu. -Tu Lord Admirał Cero, prosimy o wsparcie dla Ereboru V. -Proszę poczekać, przełączam pana na linię Rady. -powiedział posłuszny adept -Tu Rada, Admirale proszę mówić. -Powiedział Speaker. -Nekroni napadli Imperialną planetę, mówili też o jakimś STC, a siły Xenos możemy liczyć w Milionach! -O cholera, musimy tam wysłać siły -Odpowiedział Radny -Nie, to strata wojsk! -dodał inny -A co jeśli planeta upadnie? Nekroni rozpoczną marsz na inne Imperialne Światy. Poza tym STC jest na wagę złota -powiedział Adept Mechanicus obecny w radzie. -Nie sądzę, Nekroni tacy nie są. -Powiedział starszy wiekiem radny. -Bzdury! Będą budować swoje małe Imperium. Im dalej będą maszerować, tym więcej stracimy, co jest idiotyzmem! -Admirale, proszę o przedstawienie wojsk Xenos... -Ehhh, to nie były byle jakie bojówki, to była Inwazja na pełną skale, Flota była ogromna, widziałem tam z 50 kurhanów, a uwierzcie mi jako Admirałowi, to jest sporo!thumb|400px|Krieganie lecący na pomoc Nestigrodowi! -Duża flota oznacza dużo wojsk. Jestem za wysłaniem wsparcia do Ereboru... Wielu było przeciw, jednak głosów zgody było więcej. Jak widać nawet najgorsza organizacja potrafi podejmować racjonalne decyzje. Speaker dla pewności jeszcze raz policzył głosy. 100 do 300 dla pomocy dla Ereboru. -A więc, jaki jest status Garnizonu? -Spytała osoba będąca w samym sercu sali. -Z tego co wiem, słaby, Generał Lee Utrzymuje się w stolicy, razem z 5 Kompanią Imperialnych Pięści. -Panowie, tu nie ma miejsca na nienawiść do Lee, trzeba mu pomóc. -Powiedział energicznie kapłan maszyny. -Racja, ekhem... Niniejszym Ja, Przewodniczący Rady ogłaszam Edykt o wsparciu generała Lee Tarota, wszystkimi wolnymi regimentami, ekspedycją Mechanikus wraz z Tytanami jak i statkami Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej! -Admirale, tobie powierzam dowództwo nad Flotą, a generałowi Lee dowództwo nad Gwardią! -Dobrze więc, Adepcie, wyślij sygnał do Ministorum, niech przygotują wyprawę. -Ta jest! Przełamanie Nestigród -Spokojnie, nieprawdaż? -Powiedział Lee do swojego Adiutanta, optymistycznym głosem. -Może, jak na skale oblężenia, to bardzo... Jak sądzisz, długo się utrzymamy? -dodał Adiutant Hangman -Godzina, góra dwie. No, w porywach dwie i pół. -Myślałem że zabrzmisz bardziej optymistycznie. -stwierdzam Fakty, najgorsze jest w tym wszystkim to, że gdyby nie STC, nie dostali byśmy nic. -Teraz widzę jakie z nich sk... Rozmowę Lee i Hangmana przerwał Osgil. W oczach na przemian grzmiała nienawiść i desperacja. Hah, kto by się spodziewał desperacji po wybrańcach Imperatora! -Generale, wyłamali Bramę! -Dobra Hangman, półtorej! -powiedział Lee śmiejąc się jak nigdy dotąd. Nekroni zaczęli dosłownie wlewać się do miasta. Monolity, nieśmiertelni i co najgorsze, Tranzyt i Anrakyr -Wiece co. Miło się z wami walczyło. -Wiesz Lee... Może nie wygramy, ale poślijmy do grobów tyle ile zdołamy! Rozpoczęła się bitwa. Starano się używać wszystkiego co mogło by się przydać w obronie. Choćby taki autobus, od dzisiaj zwany bunkrem. Samochody, materiały budowlane, zwykły złom służyły do budowy barykad. Kilka metrów dalej było widać betoniarki czy dźwigi których nie zdążyli zabrać z pola walki. 7. Vostroyański liczył w mieście niewiele ponad siedem tysięcy żołnierzy. Wszyscy byli obecni przy bramie głównej ostrzeliwując Nekronów i starając się jakoś ją zamknąć. -Nie pozostawać zbyt długo w jednym miejscu -Krzyczał Lee do podkomendnych -Osgil, wracaj do Pałacu Gubernatorskiego, ja tu ich powstrzymam, tam są wszyscy obywatele, obroń ich. -A ty? -Spytał generała -Ja dam ci czas... Ale ocal tych ludzi, proszę cię! Wszyscy Astartes wyruszyli do Pałacu, prawie... -Wiesz, za bardzo cię draniu polubiłem żebyś mi teraz odszedł! -Heh, dzięki... Lee i Osgil, ramie w ramie z gwardzistami stawali czoła nekronom... i udawało im się odeprzeć pierwszą fale -Nie ma ich? -zapytał Adiutant -ahaha, dobre żarty, jeszcze kilka milionów i mamy ich z głowy! -Odpowiedział Lee -Niezbyt dobra pora na żarty... -Sir... Taki malusienki problem... MONOLIT! Niezdążyli się nawet obejżeć, nim dostali salwe z działa... -Lee, Lee! Wstawaj... LEE! -krzyczał Osgil próbując ratować generała... Żałoba Lee jednak żył, lecz był w opłakanym stanie... -Żyjesz skubańcu! -Powiedział Osgil nie mogąc pochamować radości -Nie sądziłem że Astartes będzie tak o mnie się martwił... -Hehe, polubiłem cię! -Stop, co z Hangmanem?! Obaj popatrzeli na leżącego pod murem Adiutanta -Hej, Hangman, cholera, budź się! -wołał Lee -Nie zostawiaj mnie, ku*wa mać, nie bądz taki! -dodał widać było łzy na twarzy Tarota... -Nie możesz... Nie możesz po prostu odejść... -Lee, musimy wiać! -cholera... dlaczego?! Osgil zabrał Hangmana, i razem uciekali do pałacu Gubernatorskiego -Medyk! -co z nim? -Nieprzytomny... Medyk po dokładnym obejżeniu Hangmana, musiał przekazać złe wieści Generałowi... -Lee, on nie żyje... -Co?! Ja pierd*le... Kur*a... pierdo*eni Nekroni... zabije ich wszystkich! -Lee... uspokój się... -Jak?! Te dranie zapłacą za to! Przysięgam ci!... -Dzięki Imperatorowi... Posiłki przybyły -krzyczeli Gwardziści! Samoloty zaczeły kosić nekronów, a Valkirie sprowadzały żołnierzy, nareszcie Imperium odzyskiwało przewagę! -Lee, posiłki przybyły! -czy to ważne?... Nestigród, Dzień po bitwie -Witajcie panowie, Przełamanie w stolicy zostało opanowane, nekroni wycowali się... Mamy też złe wieści, na tej planecie jest grobowiec... -Lee? Hmm, wie ktoś gdzie się podziewa? -Dobre pytanie... Wyszedł z godzine temu... Cmentarz Poległych w służbie Imperium Osgil zmierzał w kierunku człowieka z Whiski i kulą, klęczącego przed grobem...thumb|278px -Lee? jak się trzymasz?... Nic nie odpowiedział, widać że był załamany -Gwardia cię potrzebuje! -Poprostu zostaw mnie w spokoju... -Bez ciebie nie wygramy! -Odejdz do jasnej cholery! Osgil Poczuł że uraził Lee -Ok, Ok, będę czekać w mieście. Lee został sam w swojej rozpaczy... -Cholera, dobry był z ciebie przyjaciel... -Mam nadzieje że tam będzie ci lepiej... żegnaj druhu... Po co? Pub Lee siedział i pił -Pan generał przypadkiem na froncie nie jest potrzebny? -spytał kelner -powiedz mi jedno... Po co walczymy? -O przetrwanie! -Gówno prawda, walczymy bo śmiecie z Inkwizycji tego chcą, dlaczego walczymy z Tau, lub Eldarami? -Z Eldarami się nie dogadasz... -Kto mówi o sojuszy, zwykły pakt o nieagresji, a gdyby Imperium polepszało stosunki, wiesz jaka by była wspaniała przyszłość? -Może... A Oko Grozy? -Gdyby nie było innych wojen, było by tam więcej wojsk... -A tyranidzi? -Dokładnie to samo... -Przez wojne, straciłem rodzinę, przyjaciela... -dodał Lee -Przykro mi... -Miałem córeczkę, zawsze bawił ją świat, ze zwykłej kałuży, mogła śmiać się godzinami. Zgineła bo jakiś Debil "z góry" nie chciał wysłać wsparcia dla obrońców... Kto wie czemu, taki miał kaprys? -A w tej wojnie było dokładnie tak samo, tylko nie chcieli wysłać, bo Lee tu jest... -Zabił bym takiego drania... -odpowiedział Kelner -Myślisz że ja nie? Gdy tylko usłyszą moje nazwisko, uciekają gdzie mogą, boją się, bo jako jeden z niewielu potrafie im wygarnąć! -Nie zauważyłem żadnego adepta, ani Eklezearchy od czasu kiedy pan tu jest, heh... -Eklezja... Hah, to dopiero żart... wyobraź sobie, Imperator chce oświecenia ludzkości, i skierowaniu jej ku nauce, był totalnym Ateistą, bam zostaje bogiem... -Co? Co ty mówisz? -Nie wiesz? Nie wiem czy to przez propagande czy cenzure, ale tak jest... -Zauważyłeś jakąś biblioteke, bez książek zawierających przekaz o "bogości" Imperatora? Nie? Ja też nie... -A może rewolta, sami stworzymy swój los? -Bez sensu, Imperium cię zniszczy, jedyny sposób to naprawienie władzy... -To czemu tego nie zrobisz? -Gdyby to było takie proste... A jak zaczne, to mnie zabiją... Nagle wbiega Osgil -Dobra Lee, kiedy się w końcu ogarniesz? -A na cholera, wszystko straciło sens... -Dobra, już? -odparł Osgil -Wiesz, po krótce mam na ciebie wyje*ane... -Oj, potrzebujemy cię! -Nigdy nie wiesz kiedy przestać? -Ile mam cię prosić? -Zostaw go, swoje przeżył - dodał Kelner Rozmowe przerywa Sierżant -Lee, Nekroni u Bram! -Na to czekałem, czas Zemsty! Zemsta... Pałac Gubernatorski -Ciesze się że Lee do nas wrócił, a teraz piorytet... Nekroni okopali się w górach, bardzo dobra pozycja obronna i... Przerwał Lee - mamy Tytany, co może pójść źle? -Działasz zbyt impulsywnie, Nekroni czekają u bram, a jak stracimy tytany to po nas... -skoro boicie się obronić obywateli, bo wasze stołki są zagrożone, to co z was za generałowie -Nie boimy się, po prostu myślimy racjonalnie... -ch*ja tam... -Dlaczego panu powierzyli dowodzenia? -Bo jako jedyny wiem co to prawdziwa wojna, nie dbam o swój stołek, czy życie tylko o ludzi. -Jest pan po prostu kretynem, a nie dowódcą! -Bo? Umiem się postawić? -Bo nie dbasz o to co ci dano... -Dano mi generałów, którzy nie znają się na wojnie, dzięki, pomocne... -Może wkońcu zaczniemy coś robić, i obronimy tych ludzi? -Jeden co dobrze gada... -A więc, naloty były by dobrym pomysłem - dodał Leethumb|334px|Taki tam nalot -Hmm, odrazu rozpoczynamy szturm, czy czekamy? -Za duże straty, jeszcze artyleria by się przydała, mamy jakąś? -17.Kriegański, mistrzowie w tym fachu -Nareszcie do rzeczy, czas zemścić się! Góry -Dziękuje Lordzie za wybudzenie tego grobowca, będę ci wiernie służyć! -Dobrze więc, ty i Tranzyt, wyruszacie ze mną na Imperialny świat-Kuźnię, Nemesor Zahndrekh będzie dowodził oblężeniem tego świata -Napewno, jest troche, no jakby to... Wadliwy... -ale jest świetnym dowódcą... -może i tak... hmm... słyszycie to?thumb|400px|Taka tam Artyleria -Wróg! Samoloty zaczeły przelatywać przez góry, bombardując każego napotkanego nekrona, artyleria nie zostawała w tyle, trzęsienia wywołane ostrzałem były tak wielkie że Nekrońscy wojonicy, przewracali się na ziemie -Lordzie, zaatakowani! -zraportował Nieśmiertelny -Odkrycie, chować się! -odpowiedział lord -Powinniśmy zaatakować, mają amunicji na ok. rok ostrzału! -całkowita racja, Obyron, przygotuj ludzi, pokażemy im! Szturm Narada ''-''W górach jest Forteca, powinna być użyteczna w naszych rękach -Powinniśmy ją odbić, jak i powoli odzyskiwać Imperialną ziemię! -Ktoś musi zostać w Nestigrodzie. -Ja mogę -Odpowiedział Lee -No więc zgoda, generałowie, nasza pora! Szlak thumb|364px|Generałowie, jedni z niewielu których polubił Lee-Nemesorze, czy napewno jesteśmy bezpieczni przed wrogim atakiem? -Tak, zakłucamy im łączność, szturm powinien być prosty, wraz z tą armią - odpowiedział Zahndrekh -Już prawie jesteśmy, przygotować się! Bramy Nestigrodu -Generale, Nekroni! -A garnizon? -Wyruszył na Fortecę. -No pięknie, ilu mamy ludzi? -około 300 chłopa, i broń ciężka -Nic więcej? Naprawde? -3 generałów ze świtą... -No to zobaczymy, kto jest lepszy! Brama -Nasze wojska liczą grubo ponad 7 tysięcy wojowników, poddaj się, a nic wam się nie stanie! -krzyknął Zahndrekh do Lee -Oj ja wam pokaże litość! -Powiedział generał w duchu -Nekronie jak ci tam, przygotuj się na klęskę! -Nie masz szans, ostatnia szansa... -odparł Nemesor -Umiesz tylko gadać, pokaż swoją "siłę"! -Nieśmiertelni, do ataku! Brama została wyważona, pierwsza linia została wybita! -Do drugiej linii! Broń ciężka była osadzona, i czekała tylko na wrogów -Idą, OGNIA! Ostrzał rozpoczął się, nekroni padali, lecz nie zatrzymali się, nawet nie zdążyli uciec do 3 linii, Nemesor zostawił tylko Lee, i generałów -Myśleliście że wygracie? -Umrzemy z honorem, nie poddamy się śmierci! -Dobra, zakuć go... -Powiedział Nemesor Grobowiec -No więc nemesorze Lee, czy jak tam sie nazywasz, dlaczego walczysz dla kogoś, kto cię wykorzystuje? -Nie złamiesz mnie, nie tacy próbowali... -No trudno, twoja sprawa, niedługo wygramy, a ty na to nic nie poradzisz... -Uwierz mi w jedno, zapłacisz mi za śmierć moich ludzi, przyrzekam ci... Więzienie -Lee, musimy jakoś uciec! -Zapewne, tylko jak... -Strażnicy, nie męczący się, roboty... -Może jak ktoś przyjdzie, to może być szansa -odpowiedział Lee -Tylko czekać... -może ten czas wykorzystajmy na dorobieniu planu... Ucieczka Więzienie - 12 dni później -Troche długo czekamy... na cokolwiek... -Cud że nas nie zabili... -Słyszycie to? Idzie! Do celi wchodzi nekroński wojownik, pokazując jakiś gest ręką -Teraz! Generał Rhyme przewrócił nekrona, a jego nieudolna natura wojownika nie pozwoliła mu wstać... -Biegiem, uciekamy! Lee zabrał ze sobą Broń nekrońskiego wojownika -Dobra, co teraz? -Teraz ten popierd*lony labirynt... -W góre, to zawsze działa... -Czyli gdzie? -Korytarz ze schodami? Nie wiem, a mamy inny wybór? -Dobra, chodźcie... Nekroni patrolują Grobowiec jak nigdy przedtem, chyba dowiedzieli się o ucieczce... -Ktoś zapamiętał z was drogę, jak nas tutaj przyprowadzili? -Szczątkowo, wiem że nie byliśmy jakoś daleko wyjścia... Zaczeli być coraz bliżej -Wyjście grobowca, bronią go monolity... Nagle złapał ich Obyron -myślicie że uda wam się uciec? -Jasne, po stanie waszych "wojowników" można śmiało stwierdzić że tak! -wiecie, zrobimy sobie małe zawody -Ucieczka przed Snajperami, przeżyłem i to... -odpowiedział Lee -Trudny z ciebie gość, ale jeśli przeżyjesz, to i tak cię złapię. -zaśmiał się Obyron -Widze honorowo, ale jak chcesz, i tak wygram... -odpowiedział Lee Obyron przyprowadził Generałów na otwarte pole i puścił ich wolno -Nie pozostawajcie widoczni! Pierwszy generał padł -Cholera! Następni trzej, Lee został sam Tarot wbiegł do Jaskini, widział ogromny pościg, podążający za nim -Nie cacka się... Powrót Wioska Rivend Lee uciekał przed nekronami jeszcze dobę, później odnalazł mały garnizon PDF -Ej, ty tam, zatrzymaj się -Krzyczał Strażnik -Spokojnie, ja z wami! -Matt, co z nim robimy? -spytał się gwardzista -Wygląda na generała, jeśli tak jest to trzeba go wpuścić -Ok, otwieramy bramę, możesz wejść Nareszcie nie musi uciekać -No, to kim jesteś? -spytał się przełożony PDF -Generał Lee Tarot, dowódca 7. Vostroyańskiego -Obrońcy Nestigrodu, kojarze, a czemu jesteś tutaj sam? -Stolica upadła, nekroni nas złapali, uciekaliśmy, tylko ja przeżyłem -Hmm, nieprzyjemna sytuacja, trzeba zawiadomić kogoś -odpowiedział Przełożony -Sir, nasza radiolatarnia nie działa. -Powiedział Gwardzista -Nie macie nikogo by to naprawił? -Nie, miał tu przybył konwój z inżynierami, astropatami, ciężkim sprzętem itp. no ale zaginął w akcji... Podszedł do nich pewien gwardzista -Przecie mamy małą radiostacje -powiedział -Właśnie, szybko! Wszyscy stali przy Vox-ie, oczekując raportów -Halo jedynka, jak mnie słyszycie ***szum*** -Nie odpowiadają. Może dwójka, jesteście tam? ***szum*** -W eterze cisza, ostatnia szansa. Halo trójka, jaki status? Po chwili szumu rozległ się krzyk -Pomocy!!! -Tu porucznik Dezan, atakują nas nekroni, zmierzają w waszą strone, lepiej się przygotujcie. -Poruczniku, MONOLITY! -Trzymajcie się tam! Wszelki sygnał znikł, nie wróżyło to nic dobrego -Powodzenia... -powiedział Generał -Lee, wiem że to zakazane, ale pokieruj tymi gwardzistami, ich morale jest nie zachwia... -Dlaczego myślisz że się będę zakazów trzymał, obronię tą wioskę. -opowiedział uśmiechnięty Tarot Nestigród Powracający 7. Vostroyański i 16. Kriegański zobaczył zgliszcza miasta. thumb|400px|Krieganie widzący miasto -O cholera, szukać rannych! Po kilku minutach szukania i opatrywania rannych -Kapitanie, nie znaleźliśmy Lee, ani żywego, ani martwego -Zwiał, ma za dużego farta by umrzeć hehe -To Obyron, łapie każdego generała, a skoro nie umarł tutaj, to napewno zwiał Planowanie Wojsk w Rivend było około 700, Nekronów było około trzy tysiące, i różny sprzęt. Mury miasta były budowane na szybko przed zbliżającą się inwazją, a siły nieprzygotowane. Miasto mogło wytrzymać długie oblężenie lecz szturm mógł się zakończyć klęską obrońców... -Nekroni są około dzień stąd, gotujcie się żołnierze -Krzyczał komisarz do PDF'u -Chorąży zawsze zdąży - żartowali gwardziści -Nie żartuj tu sobie bo cię odstrzelę śmieciu! -odpowiedział komisarz -Spokojnie, panie komisarzu, dlaczego pan nie może być jak żołnierz z żołnierzem -spytał Tarot -Bo jestem komisarzem, moim zadaniem jest pilnowanie takich śmieci -Ale po co, ci żołnierze mają zginąć za Imperium z radością, a nie strachem, pamiętaj mądre słowa "traktuj żołnierzy jak synów a pójdą z tobą w otchłań śmierci" ~Jakiś tam generał z antycznej Terry -Skąd ty takie rzeczy znasz, pierwsze słyszę? -spytał komisarz -Na mnie propaganda nie działa, a tak teraz na poważnie to czas przygotować plan obrony. Po kilku godzinnych obradach, nareszcie przeszli do działań -Panie pułkowniku, mamy tu jakąś łączność w mieście? -Spytał Lee -Nie, cały sprzęt poszedł... -Czyli nawet z własnymi oddziałami nie jesteśmy w stanie się komunikować, pięknie... -Panie Generale, coś pod bramą! -dobiegł głos z wieży obserwacyjnej -Kto to? -Spytał Lee -Jacyś ludzie, nieuzbrojeni Brama otworzyła się, a ludzie przywitali -Witajcie, jesteśmy mieszkańcami Białej Przystani, spalili ja nekroni... Możemy się tu schronić? -spytał przewodniczący Karawany Widać było sporo jeźdźców w ich szeregach -Hmm, czy twoi kawalerzyści byli by wstanie jeździć po mieście z wiadomościami dla żołnierzy? -Spytał Lee -Chyba, a o co chodzi? -spytał przywódca -Niedługo to miasto zostanie zaatakowane przez nekronów, a łączności nie mamy więc przydadzą nam się twoi jeźdzcy, -W takim razie oczywiście! Kawalerzyści Przystani, od dzisiaj słuchacie się tego generała, jasne? -Tak Jest! -odpowiedzieli tłumem Dodatkowym planem były ogniska na basztach, miały one być zapalane kiedy wróg podszedł naprawdę blisko Obrona Rivend Rivend Rivend było słabo przygotowane, brakowało ludzi, zaopatrzenia, opieki medycznej, a najcięższą bronią był sentinel... Na baszcie zapłonął ogień, każdy oczekiwał wojsk nekronów ze strachem -przygotować się! Nekroni staneli przed Rivend i... oczekiwali... -oni wiedzą że tu jesteśmy? -spytał gwardzistwa -zamknij się! -odpowiedział komisarz Nekroni po kilku minutach obserwacji, zaczeli strzelać -Chyba wiedzą, do broni! Mimo że nekroni mieli problem z bramą, i gwardzistami na niej, nie zatrzymywali się... -Cholera, zróbcie coś, to nie chce umierać! -Zaraz brama padnie, przygotować się! Boltery wyczekiwały tylko jednego; nekronów. -Lee, nekroni mają monolit, co robimy? -Wojnę podjazdową, to zawsze działa, a straty będą małe -odpowiedział -Ta jest! Nekroni zaczeli się przebijać, rozpoczął się ostrzał z broni ciężkiej. Niebo spowiły pociski moździerzowe, a ziemie ogień zaporowy PDF'u -Barki!!! -wycofać się! -krzyczał sierżant Druga Linia - Rivend -Jedz do Lee, powiedz o przełamaniu -Ta jest -po czym jeździec galopem ruszył do ratusza Ratusz -Lee, linia przełamana -Cholera, jakie straty obu stron? - u nas małe, u nekronów dość poważne -To dobrze, mamy jeszcze szanse przeżyć Druga Linia Nekroni zbliżali się do linii, ciągle nękani moździerzami -Ognia! Nekroni wiedzieli że PDF i tak się wycofa więc parli naprzód... to był ich błąd, nadziali się na minę która wysadziła około 700 nekronów!thumb|209px|Blisko było! -Hurra -krzyczeli gwardziści -Puki mamy czas, do następnej Linii! -Rozkazał pułkownik Ostrzał z monolitu zawalił drogę ucieczki, gwardziści są zdani na siebie... -Nie uciekniemy, więc poślijcie tyle nekronów do pachu, ile zdołacie! Bitwa szła na niekorzyść PDF'u, zostało mu około 20 ludzi. Ostrzał i wybuchy dosłownie masakrowały Gwardzistów. Ku ich ździwieniu nad niebem zaczeły przelatywać samoloty Imperialne. -O cholera, to nasi! Godzina po bitwie -O cholera Lee, myśleliśmy że zginąłeś -mówił Osgil -Jestem zbyt dobry by umrzeć. -uśmiechnął się Lee -Tak czy siak, dobrze że jesteś z nami, teraz kampania powinna iść z górki. -odpowiedział Delegacja Fort Dakke '' -Generale Lee, słyszałeś? -spytał porucznik -O czym? -Delegacja Administratum przylatuje na planetę! -Oho, czego te śmiecie chcą tu szukać? -Zaciekawił się Lee ''Tydzień później - ta sama twierdza thumb|346px|Delegat Biały thunderhawk wylądował niedaleko fortu, wyszło z niego cała delegacja wraz ze służbą.' '''Wszyscy generałowie zasalutowali, oczywiście z wyjątkiem jednego. -Witaj szanowny przewodniczący, co cię tu sprowadza? -spytał jakiś generał -Przeprowadzam Inspekcje, i gdy wojna się skończy, podatki i dziesięcina zostanie zebrana Lee wydawał się poznawać Administrata, lecz nie wiedział skąd... -Hmm, kto to może być -spytał Generał -O ku*wa -Odpowiedział na swoje pytanie Lee Tarot w jednym momencie udeżył z całej siły administrata w głowę, powalając go, i bijąc do utraty przytomności. Prawie wyciągnął pistolet lecz inny generałowie i Arbiratorzy powstrzymywali Lee przed zabiciem Delegata -Ty skur*ielu, zabije cię! Arbites zabrało uwięzionego Lee zdala od Thunderhawka. 'Więzienie Polowe' -Ehh, Lee, Lee, co się znowu stało? -Spytał Osgil -Ten sukinsyn, to przez niego moja rodzina nie żyje... Zapłaci za to... Oj zapłaci... -No to wiele wyjaśnia. Mam cię powiadomić o Sądzie Wojennym -Powiedz im, że mam to gdzieś. -Dobra Lee, idzemy -Przerwał Arbiter 'Sąd Wojenny' -Oskarżony Generał Lee Tarot, za próbę pobicia Delegata Administratum, co ma pan na swoją obronę? -Że to gówno, które zwiecie delegatem, już dawno powinno zginąć -O co w ogóle panu chodzi, co? -spytał Administrator - Zazdrości pan czegoś, czy jest pan poprostu głupi? -Nie ma czego, przez waszą "inteligencje" giną miliony, bo tak, bo ja chce... -Dosyć kłutni, skazuję pana na odszkodowanie dla Delegata -Tylko tyle, jemu śmierć się należy! -Krzyczał delegat -Nie tylko mi się należy... -Koniec! Zamykam Rozprawę! Marsz przez pustynie 'Pustynia Grata' Oddział Szturmowców, wraz z Lee mieli dostać się do bazy zaopatrzeniowej nekronów. -Idziemy tak już od kilku godzin, i żadnej cywilizacji, słabo... -Powiedział Haili, sierżant Szturmowców -Może była, ale nekroni ją zniszczyli... -I po co takie coś żyje, Armia codzących maszyn która tylko zabija. Imperium walczy dla Imperatora, Tau dla czegoś tam, a oni, po prostu idą i zabijają... -Spytał inny -Podobno kiedyś byli inni, jedni sądzą że sprzedali dusze. -Odpowiedział Lee -Dla czego? To takie głupie jak na rasę z takim zaawansowaniem, no wiecie, wymyślili broń która rozpuszcza ludzi w sekundę, a sprzedali duszę... -Kto wie, może byli dumni, może prawie umarli... -Powiedział Tarot -To wolał bym zginąć niż być czymś takim... Z daleka dobiegł strzał Piętn Śmierć, jeden szturmowiec padł. -Chować się! Wszyscy padli na glębę, i zastanawiali się jak wyeliminować snajperathumb|450px|Idą sobie Szturmowcy -Co robimy, on nas tu powystrzela... -Lee, burza piaskowa się zbliża! -No to przerąbane, w sumie tylko dla nas... -odpowiedział Lee - czekajcie, znacie taką sztuczkę z wystawianiem hełmu, nekroni nie są zbyt "bystrzy" i dadzą się na to nabrać. Obserwujcie skąd strzela. Jeden szturmowiec wystawił hełm, a tuż potym było widać wystrzał. -Dobra wiadomość to taka że wiemy gdzie jest, zła to taka że jest on w bazie... -Ehh, słabi jesteście, poczekajcie -powiedział Hayha Po wystrzale, było słychać dzwięk upadającego nekrona -Maszyna, dobre sobie, hehe -Do obozu, już! Szturmowcy podbiegli pod mury opuszczonej wsi, służącej jako baza dla Nekronów, i powoli skradali się do magazynów. -Ty, a może ukradniemy sobie troche obcieraczy Gaussa? -No to powinno cię zabić, albo nie... -Odpowiedział Lee -Skąd wiesz? -Bo jeśli Nekron żyje to możesz, a jeśli nie, to zmieniasz się w pył. Nie chcesz próbować na własnej skórze czy akurat właściciel żyje. Nekroni zaczeli czegoś szukać, wiadomo było kogo. -Czas wiać! Do Ostatniego -Kapitanie, długo się nie utrzymamy! -Nie trać wiary! -odpowiedział Lee -Brama się zamyka, hurra! -Mamy kilka minut, Generale, co robimy? -Zaminujcie całą bramę, jak zechcą znowu nas odwiedzić to ich wysadzimy. -odpowiedziathumb|334pxł Brama ponownie się otworzyła a za nią setki nekronów -Za 4... 3... 2... 1... Teraz! Tak jak weszli, tak znikneli. Teraz szturmowcy mogli uciekać -Szybko, uciekać! Szturmowcy uciekli gdy większość nekronów skierowała sie do wybuchu -No nareszcie, mam dość tego miejsca! -Teraz jeszcze Pustynia, i jesteśmy w domu. -Generale... tam dalej jest ich chyba rój! -Co?! Są tam?! Idziemy po ludzi! Przeprawiając się przez pustynie, spotkali swoich zwiadowców -Witajcie szturmowcy, a wy skąd? -Z bazy nekronów, wiemy gdzie jest -O cholera, to Lecimy 'Baza Sił Imperium' -Jesteście całkowicie pewni? -spytał Osgil -Oczywiście. -odpowiedzieli hurem Szturmowcy -No to zabieramy wojska i lecimy. 'Autostrada A67' Podczas marszu było widać ogólne zadowolenie żołnierzy z nadchodzącej bitwy, Nekroni nareszcie zostaną odparci -Wygramy, hurra! -skandowali gwardziści- Tak, koniec z tymi Nekronami! -Lee, nareszczie co? -spytał Osgil -Tak, oj tak, za Hangmana... Ostateczna bitwa 'Forteca Nekronów' -Nekroni się mobilizują, są ich miliony! -A nas tysiące żołnierzy, gotowych umrzeć za swoją rodzine, Imperatora i Imperium! -powiedział Lee, po czym wziął wdech i krzyknął- Gwardziści, dzisiaj nekroni zostaną zniszczeni, i ta żelazna thumb|314px plaga nigdy więcej nie zagrozi Imperium! -Hurra! Wygramy! -krzyczeli -Tak trzymać -po czym zniżył głos- widzisz Osgil, lepiej mieć ludzi, którzy pójdą za tobą w ogień, niż bezmózgie maszyny... 'Bitwa' Nekroni parli na siły Imperium które mimo że atakowały, stały w miejscu przez szturmy Nekronów -Generale, jesteśmy w kropce, tracimy dużo ludzi, tytany jeszcze nie przybyły... -Zbombardujcie tyły nekronów, nie przestawajcie nacierać. Tak jak z rozkazem gwardziści parli wraz z ostrzałem artylerii w głąb Twierdzy Nekronów. W Bitwie nikt nie miał wyraźnie więcej przewagi nad drugą stroną, zapowiadało się na długą bitwę... -Przybyła reszta sił, marynarka Również! -zraportował porucznik -Czas na śmierć Nekroni! Posiłki bardzo pomogły gwardzistom, których nekroni przytłaczali 1:100. Kilka tytanów upadło robiąc straty po obu stronach, czołgi wybuchały, a piechota przytłaczała. Żaden generał nawet nie myślał o porażce, tylko zwycięstwo się liczyło. Lee chciał się wycofać z powodu strat ludzkich, lecz inni generałowie ostro go skrytykowali... Ciężkie machariusy zdołały zrobić wyrwę w Armii Nekronów, dzięki czemu zostali łatwo oflankowani, nareszcie Imperium zyskiwało przewagę. -Generale, Nekroni wycofali się do twierdzy. Proponuję frontalny atak. -Myśl, ile ludzi pozbawisz rodziny, życia... -Co pan taki uczuciowy? To tylko żołnierze, ich obowiązkiem jest umieranie za Imperium -Powiedział komisarz -Ci "żołnierze" to ludzie tacy jak ty, zastanów się czasem... -A co do planu, co PAN sugeruje? -Wysadzenie całej bramy, i wjazd tytanami. Ludzie i czołgi będą wsparciem, unikniemy strat, a Nekroni nie zdążą się ogarnąć na atak. -Niech tak będzie... Astartes wyrazili chcęć ochrony inżynierów podczas podkładania ładunków, mieli oni potem osłaniać drogę tytanów przed jakąś supre-bronią Nekrońską. -Za Imperatora, wysadzamy! -po czym z odległości 10km było słychać wybuch, nekroni odczuli go jeszcze bardziej tracąc sporo wojska Gwardia ruszyła razem za głównym natarciem, nareszcie mieli wyrównane szanse z nekronami. Broniła się już tylko najwyższa część Twierdzy, do Lee doszła wiadomość -Witaj Generale, jestem ''Nemesor Zahndrekh, składam ofertę poddania się. Lee po chwili namysłu i wspomnień związanych z przyjaciółmi z regimentu, którzy zgineli z jego rąk powiedział -Nie, nigdy! ''-No to trudno, mam nadzieje że następna bitwa, będzie przeciw tobie, i będzie zwycięska...'' Imperium wygrało, zostali tylko niedobitkowie, którzy bez dowódctwa nie mogli zrobić nic, świat wrócił do Imperium! ''Wygrana'' Odbudowany Pałacy Gubernatorski ''-Generale Lee, jako delegat Delegat Ministorum, mam zaszczyt awansować pana na Lorda Generała, i wręczyć panu Medale za wierność, poprowadzenie swoich ludzi do zwycięstwa itp.'' ''-Nie sądziłem że powiem to do któregoś z was ale: Dziękuje... -odpowiedział prześmiewczo'' ''-Mamy nadzieje, że to nie ostatnie pana zwycięstwo, powodzenia w następnych wojnach.'' ''-Generale! Generale! -krzyczeli gwardziści z 7.'' ''-Tak?'' ''-No wie pan, mamy kilka skrzynek Vostroyańskiej czystej, a pan zdobył kilka medali, więc... można by tak... to oblać?'' ''-Jeszcze się pytacie, Lej!'' Zabawy trwały godzinami, każdy był zadowolony i zmotywowany do następnej Bitwy... Kategoria:Kor'O'NesTi Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Nekroni